leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jhin
}} Habilidades |icon = Sussuro.png |description = Os ataques básicos de Jhin utilizam munição e a sua Velocidade de Ataque não pode ser aumentada a não ser pelo nível. Jhin pode atacar 4 vezes antes de ter que recarregar por segundos, e automaticamente depois de 10 segundos. O tempo de recarregamento pode ser resetado atacando ou usando alguma habilidade. |description2 = O último tiro é garantido de e ele causa % da vida perdida do alvo}} como bonûs de ataque físico. |description3 = Os dão 25% de dano reduzido, mas concedem 10% velocidade de movimento por 2 segundps. |description4 = Adicionalmente, seu é aumentado por % per 10% bônus velocidade de ataque)}}. |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = Sussuro is a self-buff ability. |additional = *Jhin's critical strike modifier is a multiplicative reduction. Without bonus critical strike damage, Jhin's critical strikes deal 150% (down from 200%); and with he deals % damage (down from 250%). ** This modifier does not affect , which deals 200% and 250% bonus damage respectively. * The maximum modifier that can obtain has no set limit, as the attack speed component is not affected by the attacks per second cap. ** The maximum modifier without attack speed is 80%. *** 40% base modifier at level 18. *** 40% from critical strike chance (on account of the 100% critical strike chance cap). ** Attack speed from growth does not count toward Jhin's attack speed scalings. |video = Jhin_P}} |icon = Granada Dançante.png |description = Jhin lança uma granada na unidade selecionada, causando dano físico. |description2 = Granada Dançante pode saltar em até 3 unidades adicionais além do primeiro,cada abate faz com que de 35% de dano adicional. |leveling = % do Dano de Ataque)}} |leveling2 = % do Dano de Ataque)}} % do Poder de Habilidade)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 550 |projectile = true |damagetype = Físico |targeting = Granada Dançante is a targeted chain area of effect ability. |spelleffects = área |spellshield = Vão bloquear o dano. |additional = *Granada Dançante cancela tempo de auto ataque |video = Jhin_Q}} |icon = Florescer Mortal.png |description = Campeões inimigos que tenham tomado o ataque basico de Jhin ou qualquer dano de aliados, ou passado por , são marcados por 4 segundos. |description2 = Após um curto período, Jhin atira um laser em linha reta, causando dano físico no primeiro campeão inimigo que acertar e , e 65% de dano em não-campeões durante o caminho. |description3 = Campeões marcados que forem por Jhin, Jhin ganha a velocidade de movimento de . |leveling2 = % do Dano de Ataque)}} |leveling3 = segundos |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 2500 |targeting = Florescer Mortal is a line area of effect ability that is fired in the target direction. |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the damage. |spelleffects = area |additional =* only marks the champion who triggered the trap, not the others entered into its zone after trigger. *Passive mark only appears if Florescer Mortal can the enemy. If ability is cooldown longer than 4 seconds or ability isn't leveled up, mark won't be shown. |video = Jhin_W}} |icon = Audiência Cativa.png |description = Sempre que Jhin abater/assistência um campeão inimigo, ele conjura uma Armadilha de Lótus próxima ao cadáver. |description2 = Jhin posiciona uma Armadilha Lótus invisível com duração de 2 minutos e ativa ao ser pisada, inimigos próximos por 4 segundos. |description3 = Audiência Cativa usa cargas e Jhin pode carregar 2 cargas apenas. Beleza em Morte não consome cargas. |description4 = Enquanto Armadilha de Lótus floresce ela dá 35% em todas as unidades na área por 2 segundos , depois explodindo, causando dano mágico a todas as unidades no alcance. Não-campeões and e campeões recentemente acertados tomam apenas 65% do dano. |leveling4 = % do Dano de Ataque)}} |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Armadilha de Lótus |range = | }} |targeting = Audiência Cativa is a ground-targeted area of effect trap. |spellshield = will block the damage. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area |additional = *Audiência Cativa can be targeted by any allied spell. |video = Jhin_E}} |icon = Aclamação.png |description = Jhin canaliza por 10 segundos monta sua arma na direção alvo, todos unidades marcadas em uma enorme área e ganhando a habilidade de reativar Aclamação até quatro times. Se cancelada cedo, O Tempo de Recarga de Aclamação é reduzido por bala não usada. |description2 = Jhin atira da direção alvo que para no primeiro campeão inimigo atingido na trajetória, e causando dano físico a todas as unidades acertadas dando de 80% a todos acertados por segundos. |description3 = O dano de Aclamação é aumentado em 2% para cada , e o último tiro é . |description4 = }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = sem o dano crítico da passiva |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |range = 3000 |targeting = Aclamação is a linear, colliding skill shot that hits in an area of effect around the target. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area |additional = |video = Jhin_R}} Referências Perfil de no site oficial brasileiro do League of Legends. cs:Jhin de:Jhin en:Jhin es:Jhin fr:Jhin pl:Jhin Categoria:Campeão lançado Categoria:Campeão de 6300 IP Categoria:Campeão de 975 RP